fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Extinction
Summary Extinction is a primordial creature and the main antagonist of the "End of the World RP." He is a force of destruction bent on absorbing the multiverse and becoming the sole being in existence. Appearance When disguised, it usually takes the form of a man in the type of wear you'd usually see at in a funeral, all black with a tie and long pants. It has black hair and dull gray eyes. It's true form however is vastly different, it takes the form of an all black eldritch horror with tentacles protruding out of it's "head", its hands are detached from it's body and are flying around the air. It has a giant smiling mouth and two large eyes. Personality Is a cosmic being bent on the sole purpose of absorbing the multiverse, it has managed to manipulate all of his followers and will absorb them without a second thought when they are no longer of use to them, as shown when he absorbed Bill Cipher and Galeem. In-battle he likes to use the powers he has absorbed, and if he gains a new power he will use it along with his other powers, but he generally doesn't have a fighting style when in-battle. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Extinction Origin: End of the World RP Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: World Eater, Absorber Combat Statistics Tier: 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Flight, Elasticity, Genius Intelligence, Telekinesis, Danmaku, Body Control, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Magic, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 3, will eventually become type 9), Summoning (Can create multiple copies of Mr. Game & Watch), Regeneration (Mid, scaled from Sayaka Miki, who can regenerate after her head being blasted off), Absorption and Power Mimicry (Can absorb things on contact and gain their powers through that), Matter Manipulation (After absorbing one of Aidan's disintegration rays, he can disintegrate enemies via a beam), Madness Manipulation (Can create bubbles of pure madness that drive anyone insane via looking into them. Gained from Bill Cipher), Light Manipulation and Psuedo-Soul Manipulation (Can send beams of light that causes beings to seperate their spirits from their body, gained from Galeem), Explosion Manipulation (After absorbing Homura Akemi's bombs, he can create spontaneous explosions), Fire Manipulation (After absorbing the aftermath of Mami's Tiro Finale, two of his tendrils are coated in fire and he can manipulate it), Electricity Manipulation (After absorbing one of Aidan's electricity enhanced weapons, two of his tendrils are coated in electricity and he can manipulate it), Weather Manipulation (After absorbing Stormbreaker, he can manipulate the weather at will), Magnetism Manipulation (After absorbing Ford's Magnet Gun, possesses the ability to drag enemies closer via magnetism), Thread Manipulation and Power Nullification (After absorbing Mami Tomoe, gained the ability to create ribbons that can nullify powers), Size Manipulation (After absorbing Dipper's Flashlights, gained the ability to manipulate his own size), Hellfire Manipulation (After absorbing Scorpion, gained the ability to shoot jets of hellfire), Ice Manipulation and Absolute Zero (After absorbing Sub-Zero, gained the ability to shoot Absolute Zero ice), Duplication (After absorbing Kyoko Sakura, gained the ability to duplicate himself), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (After absorbing Homura Akemi and Doctor Strange, gained the ability to manipulate and stop time), "Almighty" Attacks that nullify all defenses, Soul Manipulation (After absorbing Susie and Kris, is able to strike at the soul with various attacks), Intangibility (After absorbing the Flash, can vibrate his molecules to become intangible),Technology Manipulation (After absorbing Phineas and Ferb, gained the ability to manipulate technology), Web Creation (After absorbing Spider-Man, gained the ability to create webs) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (A threat to the entire multiverse and threatens to absorb it whole, which has dozens of universes. Claims to not need to destroy the center of the multiverse in order to destroy it all) Speed: FTL+ (Superior to Aidan when amped by the Multiverse) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiverse level Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high, capable of fighting against Aidan's army for a long period of time Range: Dozens of meters with tendril attacks, hundreds of meters with energy, projection, will eventually become Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius, can manipulate his followers to do his bidding on whims and trick them into believing him within short periods of time. Weaknesses: Destroying his eyes will stun him for a short period of time until he regenerates Gallery File:Extinction_colored.png|Credit to ShatteredNightMares for drawing this! Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Body Control Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Matter Users Category:Madness Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Weather Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Thread Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Roleplay Characters Category:End of the World RP